


Tattoos Make Me Roar

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bottom Grant Ward, Explicit Sexual Content, Fitz Has A Big Dick, Fitz has a dick tattoo, Glory Hole, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally a one-shot now a chapter story, Sub Grant Ward, Tags May Change, Top Leo Fitz, fitzward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Ward may appear to be an Alpha-Male but he was actually a bottom. His years of being Garrett's personal pet shaped his whole character and persona to be a sub. Which is why he loves visiting his favorite club and participating in the Glory-Hole experience. He wouldn't know how to explain that he's sort of goes there for someone in particular these days. He doesn't know his name or what he looks like...he only knows him by his dick. Ward's memorized every inch of it with his hands and his mouth and he loves sucking it. And he knows it's the same person because for reasons he doesn't know, he's got a tattoo of a lion near the base.Now, that's part of his 'personal time', which doesn't come up at all when he's with the team...until he walks into Fitz's room to ask for something and Fitz's naked. Ward's gaze zero's into his crotch because Fitz is surprisingly bigger than Ward thought. But that's not what caught his attention. A tattoo did....a lion tattoo.





	

The bass of the music made his whole body vibrate as Ward walked through the crowd. His first destination was the bar. He had a certain time that he liked to arrive. Late enough that the whole club was already in full party mode, but early enough before _he_ arrived. It’s taken practice and many tries to more or less pin-point the time the man that was the main reason Ward visited, arrived. Though he was trained by both SHIELD and HYDRA to remain calm under pressure there was something different about this situation that no matter how many times it happens…he always had some nerves. Nerves he did his best to kill with whiskey.

He sat at the bar as he eyed the other patrons. Many looked his way. Many more gave him suggestive glances. He was tempted from time to time but he always turned them down. He put his memory to the test because every coy smile or bitten lip that was there before Ward would decide to go to the bathroom wasn’t his mystery man.

Part of him wasn’t sure if he wanted to ever ruin the mystery. His life hasn’t been exactly ideal. The trust he broke with the team was very hard to mend. Things were…okay, now. But the healing process was on going. A relationship just wasn’t in the cards right now.

Not to mention he had a bit of a reputation he liked to keep. Ward may appear to be an Alpha-Male but he was actually a bottom. His years of being Garrett's personal pet shaped his whole character and persona to be a sub. He technically knew there wasn’t any shame in what he liked in the bedroom but…he still felt it. He should be a man…and want to _be_ the man in the bedroom.

So keeping a clear distance between his personal life and his work life was important. And considering how his work life was he loves visiting his favorite club and participating in the Glory-Hole experience. There wasn’t any way he would know how to explain that he sort of goes for someone in particular. For one…he wasn’t that tight with anyone on the team anymore. Awkward weather talk was the most they could achieve a the moment.

There was also another little bit that kept him from talking about his ‘love life’. He doesn't know his name or what his looks like...he only knows him by his dick. Ward's memorized every inch of it with his hands and his mouth and he loves sucking it. And he knows it's the same person because for reasons he doesn't know, the man’s got a tattoo of a lion near the base.

He finishes three drinks before he makes his way to the bathroom. There were two sets. Towards the right were the actual bathrooms. Their use was for the intended purpose of using the facilities(and also random bathroom sex.) But the ones on the left were specifically for the reason Ward was heading for them now. He’s been here enough times that by now people know him, his routine, and who he’s looking for. Ward heads to his usual stall and looks at his clock. If the other guy was there today, he should be arriving soon.

Ward didn’t have to wait too long before a dick was pushed through the hole and first and foremost...he had to check. When he saw the lion tattoo he dropped to his knees, immediately getting hard, and pressing his face to the cock. He nuzzled it for a moment before he began to lick it lazily. When they started it was just lewd and raw and wild. Like the beginning phase of any sexual relationship. Extremely sexy. But time has passed and now, though still sexy, it was more playful.

After a few moments of just teasing, Ward gets down to business and his partner seems as eager to fuck Ward’s throat as he is eager to get his throat fucked. The thrusts were fast and deep. Normally Ward loved it but there was something different that he couldn’t place. There was a thumping sound, even above the music as it seemed his partner was slamming against the wall as he gave Ward as much of his dick. Ward did his best to relax his throat and just take the abuse. He loved it so much, he knew there was something wrong with him. But he didn’t care. Not now.

He played with himself as his throat was used, but then it was over. And he knew something was very wrong. By now they always took their time. They would play and at least have two rounds….four if the need for each other was strong. Tonight Ward thought it was intense…for him anyway. But before he could even pull his hand out of his pocket, the dick in the hole was pulled back.

“Wait!” Ward begged. His voice was hoarse from the abuse and the music was loud. “Fuck me! Please! Meet with me!”

But Ward heard the stall door open and close on the other side. He rushed up and stormed out, hoping to find out at least what his partner looked like…but the crowd was too dense.

Whoever his partner was…he was still a mystery.

* * *

 

“What the hell crawled up your ass and died?”

Ward glared over to Skye…Daisy, he mentally corrected himself. Out of everyone in the team, he seemed to have the most ‘like the old days’ relationship with her. She was still wary of him but she was trying to look past it and at least work with him.

Angry glares also didn’t phase her.

“Nothing…” he growled. Though he wished he had had something in his ass. Preferably a cock with a lion tattoo at the base but maybe he’s done too much wrong in the world that the universe is now making him pay for it.

“Seriously though…everything okay? You’re normally very controlled with your emotions. You look…sad.” She said once she settled on a word.

He sighed deeply. This was really personal, but this was a chance to help connect with others on the team. This was Daisy reaching out and he couldn’t just stone wall her when she was trying. A second chance was what he wanted after all.

“I…I’ve sort of been seeing someone. It was casual at first but now-“

“Every time we dock you leave and go be with them.” Daisy stated and when he gave her a look she shrugged. “Keeping tabs is sort of what spies do, right?”

“Of course…” He shouldn’t be surprised. But he still had to fight down a blush as he asked. “Do you know…?”

“That you go to a popular bi-club? Yeah. And hey, no shame. So…it’s a guy?” She asked with a devilish smile.

“Yes.”

“So hot! Okay so…what? Did he stick you up? Did he cheat on you?”

“It’s not that! He’s not…” Ward’s face when from defense to contemplation. Was that it? Was his partner getting into a relationship of some sort of outside of their…thing?

“Ward?”

He looked up and stared at her for a moment. Part of him didn’t want to tell her and feel the weakness that was bubbling inside of him. But a stronger part needed help.

“It’s casual. Really casual. No rules. No commitment but…I haven’t been with anyone else and I’m always kind of eager to go see him again. So…what if that’s just me? What if…what if you’re right and he’s bailing?” Someone else that would leave him. Someone else he wasn’t good enough for.

“Ward. Ward, hey! Hey…breathe. Okay, you don’t know that. Looks like you sort of don’t know anything. But…maybe it’s time you find out some things. You’re like…one of the best spies period. Getting info shouldn’t be hard. And I’ll help!”

“Why?”

“We’re a team. If you’re getting laid, then you’re happy. And we’re happy too. Plus as Dany from Sense8 said, ‘I love gay porn!’”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other things I should be writing but this wouldn't leave me alone...mostly because I MET BRETT DALTON!!! 
> 
> So yeah...this is the idea from my one shot "The Dick With The Lion Tattoo" but now it's going to delve a bit more into some story aspects and hopefully some good smut. No promises though...it's been a while since I've written any smut so this is also good practice. Leave kudos and comments if you have the time. Thanks for reading~
> 
> Again just because...I MET BRETT AND MING-NA!!! *Fangirls*


End file.
